Talvez ya nos hemos conocido antes
by Princesadelinvierno
Summary: Bueno soy malísima y primeriza con esto de escribir historias pero espero que les guste Los chicos notan rara a Ava. Un talismán de sueños en todo esto, ¿ que es lo que le pasara a Ava? ¿ cómo afectara esto? ¿ nova sufrirá? Al todo esto Ava guarda varios secretos Lo único que aseguró es que nova si le dolerá a por cierto leve white spider
1. ella esta actuando raro

Capitulo 1 ella está actuando raro

Hola todo el mundo esta es mi primera historia, amo ultimate spiderman bueno en esta historia Ava tiene 3 años menos que los chicos y por cierto su apariencia no es del todo femenina ósea usa ropa floja que no es apretada, usa lentes gruesos y oculta su cabello en una cachucha.

Otra cosa

"" significa hablar

Pensar o leer

Narrar

() notas de la autora

Hacer una acción

Solo me queda decir yo no soy dueña de Últimate spiderman solo soy dueña de mis personajes que posiblemente aparecerán mas adelante.

Disfruten

Pov Peter

Estaba con los chicos en la clase de química, toda esta semana había sido tranquila sin villanos ni misiones solo escuela y poco entrenamiento parece que los villanos esta de vacaciones, todo a sido aburrido lo único bueno fue que a Sam en clase de arte se quedo dormido, y Luck tubo la grandiosa idea de pintarle una cara de conejo en su cara cuando despertó tenía un espejo, ja ja ja lo hubieran visto tan pronto como se vio salió corriendo gritando ah un conejo ayúdenme quítenmelo aaa fue genial.

"Parker concéntrate"el Profe me dijo " bien chicos quiero que mezclen el liquido rojo con el líquido azul ( ok no se de química solo imagínense que era un sustancia científicosa) mezclamos luck y yo lo que dijo el profesor y tan pronto como lo hicimos se hollo un boom Sam y Danny combinaron el azul con el verde salimos corriendo del salón, los rociadores contra incendios se activaron y todos en la sección D quedamos empapados, muchos tuvieron que ir a la enfermería por que eran alérgicos a el químico Danny fue a ayudar me quede con los demás , mire a todos lados vi a mis compañeros pero faltaba alguien, y a mi mente bino Ava volteé a todos lados y no la vi.

"Chicos ¿no han visto a Ava?"pregunte

"No de seguro que esta en la enfermería ayudando a los demás alumnos" dijo Luck

"No cera que Ava es alérgica a ese químico" dijo Sam

" no lo creo ella es muy fuerte puede aguantar muchas cosas esto no es nada para ella" dije

Mientras tanto

Pov Danny

Fui a dejar a los últimos alumnos a la enfermería les hizo mal el humo, estaba caminando por el pasillo que conduce a el salón de química y vi que algo pasaba rápidamente a mi lado, era un joven que ¿ entro al baño de niñas?.

Medí cuenta que era Ava empapada lo más raro era que de su gorra que ocultaba su cabello salían mechones blancos y en su mano traía algo de pelo, estaba confundido pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Peter

"Danny ven a comer ya es hora del almuerzo" tan rápido como lo dijo fui con el a la cafetería "¿has visto a Ava?" Me pregunto

Me que callado y le dije "no la e visto"

Cafetería

Pov yo ( ósea la escritora)

Después de la pequeña explosión del laboratorio, nuestros jóvenes héroes estaban tratando de comer la comida que les habían dado ( la verdad no se si era pastel de carne o arroz cuajado o una rana disecada, de tomar una especie de bebida café que parecía que estaba viva porque le salía burbujas de postre una gelatina verde pero tenía un ojo de cabra) los chicos asqueados asta no poder mas decidieron mejor morir de hambre que por una intoxicación por ingerir un supuesto alimento tóxico fabricado con productos tóxicos, para que nuestro grupo este completo la única chica llegó con una vasija en manos ( por cierto ya estaba arreglada su cabellera ya estaba bien oculta en la gorra.

"Hola chicos ¿como están?" dijo Ava mientras se sentaba al lado de Sam y Luck

" bien" respondieron todos en coro. Ava vio lo que los chicos tenía en sus bandejas y al igual que los chicos le dio asco, abrió la pequeña vasija y saco un pequeño brauni.

"Como veo que lo que tienen en sus charolas no es comida, agarró la vasija y la acerco a los chicos, les convidó de mis brau..." Pero no termino la frase porque los chicos literal mente se abalanzaron a los braunis ( parecían cerditos queriendo tomar leche ) en la cara de los chicos parecía felicidad y se oía murmullos como mmm que rico.

En la sonrisa de Ava salió una sonrisa y déjenme decirles que para que Ava tuviera esa sonrisa estaba difícil " que bueno que les gusto los braunis que que yo hice haya gustado" entonces el mundo se detuvo en seco los chicos se miraron "¿tu los hiciste?" Preguntó Peter "si" dijo Ava con una sonrisa tierna ( aclarando Ava vive sola ) " ¿ y te salieron ricos?" Dijo dudosamente Sam. Y sonó el timbre de la última clase " ¿creo que si? Ava guardo su vasija y empezó de repente a buscar Aldo miro a los chicos y dijo desesperada " Bueno tengo que irme los quiero adiós" y se fue corriendo, en la mente de los chicos surgió ¿LOS QUIERO? Peter miro a los chicos y dijo " chicos aclaremos esto después. Algo si les diré ella está actuando raro.

Nuestros héroes fueron a su clase y pasaron por la enfermería y la enfermera los detuvo " chicos si ven a su compañera Ava le dan esto díganle que se le quedo cuando salió corriendo de aquí" dijo entregándole a Peter un libreta vieja antigua como un diario, los chicos siguieron con su camino pero Sam dijo " chicos deténganse, no les da curiosidad esa libreta/diario" todos se vieron y en vez de ir a la clase se fueron abajo de las gradas en el gimnasio.

" bien chicos Ava no sabrá que leímos esta cosa" dijo Peter todos asienten y abren e y Peter empieza a leer pero...

"Que están haciendo aquí!"

Fin del capítulo que mala soy.


	2. talismán

Capítulo dos Ataque de Night mate

Hola espero que les haya gustado capítulo anterior y espero que este capítulo es les guste mas, se me todavía no soy una experta en escribir pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo

Otra cosa

"" significa hablar

Pensar o leer

Narrar

() notas de la autora

Hacer una acción

Solo me queda decir yo no soy dueña de Últimate spiderman solo soy dueña de mis personajes que posiblemente aparecerán mas adelante.

Pov Sam

" ¡Que están haciendo aquí!" dijo el entrenador de educación física "respondan" ahora si se armó "disculpe entrenador"no termino de hablar Danny porque el entrenador gritos, así lo solemos llamar por obvias razones lo interrumpió "¡¿qué esconden muéstrenme?!" No nos quedo mas remedio que mostrarle el diario "¡¿que ?! acaso es las respuestas de algún examen" " no no lo es es..."trate de inventar una o al menos que el la crea, pero el arrebato el diario, lo tomo entre sus manos y su expresión cambió totalmente enojo a una cara picara "este es el diario de una , ustedes son jajajaja " todos pusimos cara de ¿? " muchachos son unos picaros, puedo aun en estos los chicos roben diarios de las chicas para conocer sus secretos ja ja ja" voltee a ver a los chicos todos al igual yo sonrojados " entonces no nos castigarán " dijo Luke " no los castigare por tomar las cosas ajenas" todos dimos un suspiro enorme "pero si los castigare por saltarse las clases a si que después de la escuela, todos se quedaran 2 horas en el salón de química, y no se preocupen que ese salón ya está limpio ahora ya vallan a sus clases".

En algún lugar Nueva York

Pov yo

" espero que esto funcione, ya has fallado mucho" dijo Escorpión uno de los 6 peores super villanos "tranquilo que esta vez tenemos un nuevo aliado de nuestro lado" dijo el Duende " que ese nuevo aliado nos asegurará ganar la batalla contra el hombre araña, ¿cual es plan?" Dijo kraven "el plan es controlar los pensamientos de débiles humanos, pero antes que nada debemos hacer una prueba contra el obstáculo más grande, y nuestro nuevo aliado a llegado" dijo señalando la entrada.

La puerta se abrió y entro Nightmare "hola compañeros" ahora si todos estaban juntos "bien ahora ejecutar el plan" dijo el duende verde.

En la escuela de nuestros héroes

Pov Ava

Ya había paso media hora desde que perdí mi diario, el Profe no llego porque una baca voladora aplasto su auto bueno eso nos dijo el subdirector, juro que si no encuentro mi diario me muero, no, lloro después me entierro una estaca y después muero.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque llegaron los chicos, ahora que lo pienso Danny me lo tope camino corriendo al baño cuando no tenía la gorra puesta, ¿¡oh Dios mío y si me vio sin mi gorra o peor!?.

" Ava ¿estas bien? Después de el accidente del laboratorio as estado rara" me pregunto Luke " si estoy bien no me pasa nada" les pregunto o no les pregunto, bueno el que no arriesga no gana "chicos ustedes ¿después del accidenté no encontraron una libreta mía?"por favor que si la hallan encontrado no la hallan leído sino los mato y después me mato.

Vi como los chicos se miraron me vieron y "lo siento Ava no nos hemos encontrado con esa libreta" dijo Danny "Además Ava no es como si tuvieras toda una vida secreta que nadie conozca y con el simple echo que la leyeran cambiarían todo piensan " ahora sentí alma se sale del cuerpo y inmediatamente pensé Dios mío me adivino la vida pero mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por que el director nos llamó a la oficina solo para decirnos loa 6 siniestros estaba destruyendo la ciudad.

Centro de Nueva York

Pov Peter

Llegamos a la batalla y el duende empezó a atacarnos junto a los 6 siniestros, cada quien a sus respectivos enemigos de la nada el Duende saco un talismán y de él empezó a salir rayos, y yo como buen acróbata que soy los esquive todos a tiempo.

El duende apunto hacia una viga que sostenía un edificio y lo destrozo, inmediatamente empece a lanzar telarañas para que no se derrumbara el edificio, sin embargo me distraje y el duende me disparo con el talismán seré los ojos para no sentir tanto el impacto.

Abrí los ojos y oí un grito de mujer, era Ava estaba a unos cuantos metros de mi, no se porque sentí una gran sensación de ira, rápidamente los 6 siniestros tomaron acción evasiva.

Tome a Ava entre mis brazos y junto la llevamos a el helicarier, cuando llegamos unos paramédicos la pusieron en una camilla y uno me pregunto " ¿que fue lo que paso?" Yo le dije "el Duende le disparó no se con que pero no reacciona" cuando terminaron de terminar preguntarme se la llevaron a otra agitación pero alcancé a oír a uno de los paramédicos " creo que esto termine bien"

Bueno aquí esta nuevo capítulo perdón por la tardanza pero mi escuela me esta matando, espero que les guste el capitulo tratare de actualizar.

Bye


	3. Empezando a leer

Pov Peter

Después de lo que paso los chicos nos quedamos en la sala de espera para que el doctor nos diera noticias de Ava, pasaron horas nada todos estamos tan preocupados y hambrientos tanto que no se de donde Sam consiguió una hamburguesa, el silencio era eminente hasta que Luke hablo.

"Chicos an pasado horas y nada de Ava ¿creo que deberíamos irnos a descansar? Si no nosotros terminaremos enfermándonos" no lo puedo creer que Luke diga eso " estoy de acuerdo" dijo Danny " es lo mejor" " chicos no podemos irnos que tal si Ava le pasa algo por nuestra culpa" dije " mira Wed Head si tu no te hubieras distraído Ava no se hubiera atravesado el que estaría en esa camilla eres tu, no es nuestra culpa es solo tulla"dijo Sam " Sam no es" dijo Luke "no todo es que" y así empezó una discusión entre nosotros hasta que el doctor salió, guardamos silencio y empezamos a bombardear al doctor con preguntas" ¿como esta?" " ¿esta viva?" "Tiene alguna hemorragia" "alguien tiene salsa de tomate" todos vimos a Sam "¿que? A esto le falta salsa" y el doctor dijo "Ava esta bien, el rayo solo hizo que se desmayara, ella estará bien ahora vallan a casa a sido una noche dura y mañana tienen escuela " y tenía razón son las 4:00 de la mañana la tía May a de estar preocupada ( a por cierto Los chicos viven con Peter Fury les dio permiso, y Ava tiene su propia casa)

"Peter lo ciento, por lo que dije no estaba pensando y yo.." Pero los interrumpí " no te preocupes todo olvidado, ahora vámonos la tía May nos espera en casa, mañana volveremos a ver a Ava"

Pov yo

Y volviendo con los chicos malos, de encontraban en su guarida secreta, discutiendo el fracaso de la batalla.

" ¡ya basta todo no fue un desastre! Aun nos queda una opción usaron el talismán contra la chica gato, la atacaremos en cuanto despierte y ella será el conductor hacia la destrucción de SHIELT Night prepara todo tu y yo destruiremos los recuerdos de esa chica.

Pov Luke

Estábamos en la escuela de nuevo, el doctor nos dijo que ella se pondría bien y mejoro muy rápido tanto que ya esta con nosotros, pero a pesar de lo que dijo el doctor Ava la hemos notado muy somnolienta y desanimada. En otras cosas ya teníamos planeado leer el diario en la clase de apreciación musical, en esa clase nunca apárese el profesor y solo escuchamos música para dormir, estoy seguro que Ava estará dormida.

Gracias a Dios que esa era la ultima hora. 2:30

Pasaron las horas y la clase tan esperada llego, como lo predijimos Ava con otros chicos se quedaron dormidos en sus pupitres, nos dirigimos a una esquina para poder leer a gustó , se notaba Sam estaba emocionado por leer el diario tenía una cámara solo para tomarle fotos.

"Bien chicos aquí esta la duda, ¿quién se atreve a abrirlo?" Creo que esto fue lo mas difícil de decidir pero nos vimos compartimos miradas, y decidimos con solo ver Peter todos juntos.

"Ok, ok yo lo abro" Peter dijo resignado, tomo el diario y con una delicadeza y perdición que ni un doctor hubiera tenido. Cuando lo abrió tenía la primera pagina tenía un dibujo de una flor rara de 4 pétalos. Peter paso páginas hasta que encontró un texto, y empezó a leer.

24 de mayo de 200X

Hola, mi nombre es Ava Ayala, tengo 6 añitos los cumplí hoy y estoy muy triste, porque mi papá y mis hermanos me han mandado de viaje otro país, y según el amigo de mi papá no los veré en un largo tiempo, siempre me han dicho que soy muy madura para mi edad y muy inteligente, me fui después de mi fiesta de cumpleaños, este diario fue un regalo de mi papito, el me dijo "escribe tus vivencias hasta que nos volvamos a ver" creo que va a hacer poquito porque no me gusta escribir, creo que voy a escribir poquito, mis hermanos me regalaron un peluche en forma de conejo, lo llame Jito y también un perrito como betoben no se como lo llamare pero le pondré un nombre lindo.

Estoy escribiendo desde un avión, no se adonde llegare, espero poder ver a mis hermanos en este viaje.

Si alguien está leyendo esto, le agradesco que esté interesado por todo de lo poquito escribiré sobre lo solita que estaré en estos días, tal vez algún día le de estas hojas a alguien para que sepa que es lo que una niña tiene en su cabeza.

Y tal vez encuentre a ...

Peter hubiera seguido leyendo pero el timbre sonó, y los demás chicos se despertaron y se fueron, la única persona que no se había levantado y recogido sus cosas era Ava seguía dormida en su pupitre.

" deberíamos despertarla para irnos ya" pronunció Danny "¿quien la despierta?, yo no que tal si me golpea mi hermoso rostro" la arrogancia Sam hablo.

"Yo la despierto y después nos iremos a la casa para seguir leyendo" Peter con delicadeza la movía "Ava, Ava despierta" pero no despertó todos nos vimos alterados, pero mas Peter " Ava ¡por favor despierta esto no es divertido!" Dijo mientras la agitaba mas fuerte, tanto que callo al suelo Danny se arrodillo al suelo para checar su pulso " ¿como esta?" Dije, el nos miro y...

Pov Ava

2:30

Desde ayer que el doctor me dio de alta me e sentido muy cansada, casi me quedo dormida a la hora de la comida, eso me recuerda que tengo que regresar a mi casa para darle de comer a mi lindo perrito, creo que podré dormir un rato en la clase de apreciación musical, llegue y duerme ¿quién me esta ablando? Solo duerme tienes que dormir déjame entrar a tu mente espera eres... ¡duérmete! Yo ya no puedo todo esta negro...

Pov normal

"Danny ¿como esta?"preguntó Peter "ella esta bien tiene el pulso normal, ella solo esta dormida" respondió " ¿como que dormida si no despierta?" Preguntó Luke "ella esta en sueño profundo debemos llevarla con el doctor extraño rápido" Peter tomo a Ava estilo princesa llevándosela a la mansión de el doctor extraño.

MANSION DEL DOCTOR EXTRAÑO

" ¿Doctor esta aquí?" Clash una sombra maca bélica apareció parecía un monstruo, pero resulta era el doctor extraño "Danny chicos ¿que hacen aquí? ¿Que le pasa a Ava?" Dijo mientras Ava la ponían en un sillón estilo victoriano y se acercaba a ella . "Ella esta, en estado de sueño profundo, ¿ella a estado expuesta a algún tipo de magia de los sueños, un libro o alguna joya?" Hubo un silencio hasta que por fin las neuronas de Sam funcionaron, "el talismán que le disparó el rayo" "¿que tipo de talismán era?" "Era de como una moneda que tenía una incrustación de una gema azul" dijo Luke, el Doctor miro preocupado a los chicos "ese talismán..." Pero no termino de habla ya que Ava se paro de golpe para atacar a los chicos, sus ojos estaban de un color café rojizo tomo a Sam y lo lanzo a un estante, " chicos sostenga la" Danny, y Luke la sostuvieron de los brazos y Peter de la cintura , llego el doctor le puso un collar y ella quedo dormida al instante.

Sam se levanto y pregunto mientas se levantaba "?¿por que Ava actuó así?" El doctor se acercó a Ava y respondió " chicos Ava está bajo el hechizo de un talismán de sueños, la persona que tenga el talismán puede conjurar a Nightmare controlar, después controlar a alguna persona por medio de sus recuerdos, para la suerte de Ava Nightmare no puede saber quien es la persona a quien posee al menos que allá visto su cara en la vida real la única forma de sacarla de el trance es ir a sus 5 recuerdos más importantes y desasearse de las sombras de Nightmare antes de que sea demasiado tarde ustedes la ¿la salvaran?"

Los chicos se miran por un momento ellos saben que eso va a hacer muy peligroso, pero se miran y " nosotras la salvaremos"

Hola perdón por no actualizar mi vida no me permite el escribir, ¿que les pareció? Porfavor dejen sus opiniones y por cierto puede que en esta historia haga un poquito de Perava.

Bye


	4. Primer sueño

Primer recuerdo

Pov Peter

El Doctor Extraño nos llevo a un cuarto que parecía salido de un cuento de terror, lo que mas me impresionó fue que en cuanto acostamos a Ava en una de las camas que tenía la habitación tenia El Doctor encadeno a Ava a la pared, y poniéndole un collar además de darnos unas gemas.

"¿Por qué encadenas a Ava? ni que fuera un animal" comento Luke y "buenoooooo" dijo Sam ganando una mirada de parte de todos de no es el momento " estas cadenas son para que si algo llega a pasar en cuestión de que no lo logran esto evitará que salga de aquí y destruya todo lo que la rodea y después SHIELT se ara cargo de ella." Dijo el doctor acabando de encadenar a Ava " y ¿qué nos pasaría a nosotros si nosotros no lo lográramos?" Preguntó Danny, se sentía como el habiente estaba tenso por el silencio.

"Esto tardara un rato, veo que tienen el diario de Ava por mientras hagan un poco de lectura" y se retiró de la habitación mire a los chicos y dije "leemos un rato" todos acierten "chicos si lo logramos no les gustaría saber lo que piensa Ava de nosotros"dijo Sam y un "si" en coro "bien debemos leer en la última pagina para saber lo mas reciente" Dice Danny mientras tomaba el diario y checa a cada pagina pero"chicos solo tiene escrito 6 hojas y divididas" y todos dimos un "!como!" "Si parece que ella dijo la verdad, escribiría poco y lo ultimo que escribo fue hace un año " agarre la ultima página y leí

12 de abril de 20xx

Hola

A partir de mañana este diario no volverá a ser escrito a la luz del sol visible, también estoy muy feliz porque por fin mis amigos de la infancia se encontrarán, y todos seremos por fin una familia pero no me puedo emocionar el talismán de jade no me permite estar emocionada no quiero que me pase lo mismo que me paso con ellos cuando no tenía bien controlado este talismán, yo conocí a un hombre poderoso, a un príncipe milenario, un caballero cósmicos y a un amigo que me enseño una gran lección...

No termine de nuevo de leer porque llego el doctor a darnos indicaciones " todos acuéstense en las camas" acto seguido nos acostamos y " chicos cierren los ojos, cuando lleguen a sus recuerdos eliminen las sombras mas oscuras con las gemas esas sombras se mueven sin portador, ahora aprieten las gemas y relajen sus cuerpos cuenten del diez al cero" y todos juntos y en corro contamos, 1 1..." Todo se volvió más oscuro y pero seguí escuchando la voz del Doctor "a y no olviden encuentren a las personas mas importantes en esos recuerdos y denle las gemas, solo así las gemas se activarán pero recuerden que tiene que dale la piedra la persona mas parecida."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pov Luke

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré acostado sobre una camilla, mire mi entorno definitivamente estaba en una enfermería de SHIELT pero no era de el tri-carier, voltee y me encontré con los chicos en la misma situación que yo, " chicos ¿siguen vivos?" Y escuche "si" "más o menos" "en ¿donde estamos?" Me levante de la camilla y voltee a la ventana " no lo se pero este lugar se parece a New York", vi una calendario el cual marcaba la fecha de hace dos años.

Me resulta conocido el lugar me recuerda a esa vez cuando me que sin mis padres y me reclutaron en SHIELT, cada lugar me resulta tan familiar "escóndase chicos" alguien esta por entrar a cuarto y nos escondimos en un armario todos juntos, entonces una muchachita morena con cabello cafe rojizo oscuro entro junto con un adolescente fornido mas moreno que ella y por la cara que tenía se ve que el esta enojado.

"Entonces me dices que debo olvidar a las personas quien mas amo en este mundo, solo para salvar ingratos" mire a los chicos "chicos esto no pinta bien" dijo Peter mientras veía la escena " no, te estoy pidiendo que tomes una pausa a tus recuerdos y aproveches las oportunidades que tienes para el futuro" dijo la muchachita "¿qué sabes tu Ava lo tienes todo?" "Ava es esa muchachita ¿que demonios le paso en el pelo?"dijo Sam.

" eso crees tu pero la realidad es que me han quitado mucho y eso no me ha detenido para seguir a delante, tienes una oportunidad no la desaproveches" esa frase yo la conozco ya la he escuchado " ¿por que dices que tengo una oportunidad? si me quitaron a mis padres" el muchacho se sentó en una camilla y Ava también se sentó junto a el " te dieron un poder, mira yo se que nos conocemos desde hace una hora pero ese poder te convirtió..." No termino ya que " chicos miren" señaló Danny "una sombra sin dueño" detrás de Ava una sombra la toco en el hombro y de pronto todo dejo de moverse y todo se volvió blanco y negro " la sombra esta absorbiendo la energía de Ava" dijo Peter, salimos de él armario y la sombra se alejó de Ava y empezó a atacarnos.

La pelea era difícil cada vez que golpeábamos a la sombra esta no recibía los golpes, " chicos "¿como funcionan las gemas?" Pregunté y dañan dijo " el doctor me dijo que se activarían al encontrar las personas mas importantes del recuerdo" "chicos denle la gema al muchacho la que sea".

Sam tomo su gema y la puso en la mano congelada del muchacho, espere que la sombra desapareciera pero seguía ahí, la sombra tomo a Sam y lo arrojó por la puerta, entonces a mi mente llego lo que dijo el doctor " la persona que mas se identifica " mire a los chicos " chicos distraigan a la sombra " los chicos ejecutaron el plan, me acerque a el muchacho para quitarle la gema de Sam , estaba apunto de ponerle en la mano mi gema pero sentí como la sombra me tomo y me arrastro por la espalda tirándome al suelo, los chicos están tirados en el piso sin poder mover nada, era el fin pero antes de que pasara algo peor un agujero lleno de luz apareció en la sombra haciéndose mas y mas grande hasta que desapareció la sombra, " alguien mejor" el recuerdo continuo lo logramos "¿en verdad crees eso?" Preguntó el muchacho " si y estoy muy segura ya que tu eres un hombre poderoso".

Los chicos y yo nos miramos con cara de esa es nuestra Ava, pero Peter cambio la cara a asombro " chicos un hombre poderoso" resaltó Peter y como si un cubetaso de agua nos calera a todos la mente se aclaró, " ¿chicos no creen que? " trate de decir pero sin dejarme terminar todo se volvió de nuevo de color negro

Hola gracias por leer este humilde fanfic agradesco la paciencia que me han tenido y sobre la próxima actualización será la siguiente semana ya que pronto saldré de vacaciones.

Gracias por su atención

Pricesa del invierno


	5. Segundo sueño

Hola aquí esta el capítulo un poco tarde pero mejor tarde que nunca espero que lo disfruten a y por cierto Últimate Spiderman no me pertenece (aun)

Principe milenario

Autora Punto De Vista

15/08 / 20xx

4 años antes

Cuando los chicos despertaron ya no estaban en la en ese edificio si no en un callejón pero no en un callejón típico de New York la estructura de los muros era muy diferentes, Danny se levanto para el todo ese lugar lo conocía.

¿Chicos donde estamos?- preguntó Sam mientras se levantaba del piso- estamos en China el festival de la luna lo se por los pasteles lunares que están en la mesa de ese puesto- dijo Danny mientras señalaba una mesa donde estaban regalando pasteles.

Tengo una duda ustedes también se dieron cuenta que ese chico lo llamo como al mismo que menciona en su diario- Peter lo menciono- pudo haber sido una coincidencia- Luke tenía esa impresión – recuerden que estos son recuerdos ese muchacho fue parte de su ello por cierto ¿donde estará Ava? Y otra pregunta ¿por que Ava esta en China? Pregunto Sam.

No lo se pero hay que buscar a Ava antes de que las sombras de Night mater lleguen a ella- dijo Peter mientras salía del callejón, el entorno definitivamente era China había lamparas fuegos artificiales y dragones era hermoso, tanto Luke se distrajo y chocó contra una mujer que lo sorprendente fue que lo atravesó y siguió caminando como si nada.

¿Vieron eso?- párese que no pueden vernos o oírnos ni tocarnos solo podemos interferir con las sombras- comenta Peter mientras ayuda a levantar a Luck- Osea que puedo burlarme de las personas y no me reclaman - dijo Sam con malicia tomo un una bola de lodo del suelo y arrojándolo a un sujeto que como era de esperarse golpeó al sujeto pero no dijo nada- ahhh no es divertido si no grita y se enojan- entonces Peter le da un zape.

Chicos busquemos a Ava de una buena ves que se nos acaba el tiem...- Peter no termino de hablar ya que un muchacho de unos 14 años con mascara paso a travez de el corriendo y atrás persiguiendo unos hombres con cuchillos en mano – ¡detengan a ese niño!- dijo uno de esos hombres – ¿deberíamos seguirlos?- pregunta Danny- no muestran indicios de que Ava estará con ellos- pero Luck hablo muy pronto porque una niña talvez de 10 años morena con traje chino, cabello recogido con dos coletas rubios paso también y en su manos traía el talismán de White tiger paso por medio de ellos- ahora si la seguimos- nuestros héroes salieron corriendo tras esa gente subieron al tejado de una casa mas lejana para poder ver lo que pasaba.

El muchacho que estaba siendo perseguido por los guardias fue arrinconado en un callejón- bien Principe no tiene escapatoria volverá con nosotros a palacio – dijo uno de los guardias, tomó al muchacho que supuestamente era un príncipe por los hombros muy toscamente tratando de llevárselo a la mala uno de los hombres, Sus intentos fueron en vano ya que una nube de humo los envolvió, cuando el humo se fue con ella desapareció el muchacho.

Los hombres se fueron a buscarlo, y sin saberlo el príncipe se encontraba en el mismo tejado que nuestros héroes, pero no se encontraba solo Ava estaba con el, los chicos llegaron a la conclusión de que era ella,- ¿por qué me salvaste de esos guardias?- dijo el príncipe mientras miraba a nuestra joven niña – porque te estaban molestando y déjame preguntarte algo ¿por qué el Principe esta escapando de sus obligaciones?- Danny que estaba viendo la escena pudo distinguir cosas familiares, pero lo que mas le impacto es que ese muchacho tenía un tatuaje que el distinguía muy bien.

El príncipe miro a Ava se encogió de hombros- no lo se, creo que solamente no estoy preparado para ser príncipe, no soy tan calmado o aplicado mi entrenamiento a sido poco y ni un avance y existen gente que quiere hacerme daño para tomar el trono, tal vez debería irme a America y olvidar todo esto de ser un príncipe no soy capas de nada- Ava lo miro, tomo una piedra que estaba en el suelo y se la lanzó, y como acto de reflejo el la tomo sin ver- ¿que te pasa me quieres matar?- dices que no eres capas de nada, personas normales les abría golpeado la roca y del poco tiempo que as entrenado lograste un avance que una persona normal no aria, si te rindieras por cada obstáculo que te ponen en frente no lograras nada y...- pero como siempre algo interrumpe la escena pues resulta que Nuestro príncipe camino demasiado al borde y tropezó haciendo que cayera, por suerte Ava lo tomo de la mano y lo acerco a el, y como soy muy mala una sombra aparece y interrumpe el momento.

Sam replicó - ¡ no puede ser dios, os maldigo sombras, estaba en la parte mas importante ya me había emocionado con esto que parece telenovela, yo quería beso!- Peter le dio un zape y en su cara se veía celitos- dejare de juegos, vamos tenemos que darle la piedra a Ava ¿quién es el que mas identifica con este recuerdo?- dijo Peter mientas trataba de zafarse de la sombra que lo estaba persiguiendo- yo lo are- Danny saco su gema y corrió hacia Ava, llego puso su gema entre sus manos y todo volvió a la normalidad, el recuerdo siguió- tu puedes llegar a ser mucho mas mas de lo que crees puedes llegar a ser un príncipe milenario- dijo Ava, Danny no resistió mas y le quito la mascara al príncipe lo que resultó a una gran sorpresa para todos los chicos, la identidad del príncipe era Danny.

Chicos tal vez a Ava la habíamos conocido antes- dijo Danny mientras que la luz volvió a aparecer para trasladarlos al siguiente sueño.


	6. Tercer sueño

Tercer sueño

Hace 3 años

Pov autora

Nuestros héroes ahora no se encuentran en un edificio de alta seguridad, tampoco en una mazmorra sino en un lugar donde nunca se imaginarían estar se encontraban nada mas ni menos que...

En un patio de una casa de los suburbios, acostados en el sespet excepto Sam que esta colgado de la ropa interior en un árbol del patio, los chicos empiezan a despertarse poco a poco – ¿chicos ya despertaron? – dijo Luck levantándose del suelo – si – respondieron al unísono los demás – mmm chicos podrían ayudarme a bajar de aquí – dijo Sam – si pero antes chicos ¿tienen alguna cámara para tomarle foto a Sam? Por que juro que se ve muy ridículo así – dijo Peter – lo siento compañero pero al llegar al mundo de los recuerdos no puedes traer cosas materiales amenos que estén bajo un hechizo – dijo Danny – chicos si nos les molesta ¡LES JURO QUE EN ESTE MOMENTO MI ROPA INTERIOR ME ESTA CORTANDO LA CIRCULACION DE LAS PIERNAS BÁJENME POR FAVOR! – grita Sam al punto del colapso – Esta bien, esta bien, chicos creo que deberíamos hablar antes de encontrar a la próxima sombra o a Ava – dice mientras trata de desatar a Sam del árbol – por primera ves estoy de acuerdo con Wed-Head primera pregunta Danny por que no nos dijiste que ya conocías a Ava antes de unirte al equipoooo – dijo mientras caía del árbol y era atrapado por Luke – no lo se, lo que ustedes mis amigos vieron en el tejado yo era ese muchacho, recuerdo haber vivido eso pero no recuerdo a Ava que me aya hablado, es como si la persona que estuviera ablando fuera un fantasma que no veo pero si escucho – dice Danny sentando en el piso – bien si Danny lo esta admitiendo yo también yo era ese muchacho del primer sueño no quise decir nada ya que no creía que esto fuera real, pero al ver que Danny también le pasa lo mismo... – pero fue interrumpido por Danny – también la veías como un fantasma – si solo que yo no entiendo ¿por que no la recordamos? – pregunta Luke – no lo se pero creo que ahora debemos enfocarnos en la misión alguna otra pregunta – dice Peter – yo tengo una ¿donde estamos? – dice Luck – yo se donde estamos, estamos en mi antigua casa – dice Sam.

Devuelta a la realidad con los chicos malos.

\- Bien Nightmare dinos como va el plan de controlar a la chica gato y después a S.H.I.E.L.T- pregunta el duende – lamento decirte que esos héroes de juguetes entraron al sueño para vender las sombras– ¡¿QUE COMO ES ESO POSIBLE?!- dice el Duende – al parecer tu vieron ayuda de un hechicero poderoso pero no te preocupes, cuando al final traten de salvar a su amiga gato será demasiado tarde ahora si me disculpas tengo trabajo que hacer – diciendo esto se va de la agitación o mas bien desaparecer.

Con los chicos

\- ¿Como que es tu antigua casa?- preguntó Peter – es mi antigua casa, yo vivía aquí antes de que me uniera al equipo – eso quiero ere decir que tu también... – pero Luke fue interrumpido porque la puerta de la casa se abrió y salió Sam 3 años más joven y una Ava de al parecer de 11 años con una coleta y en sus cabellos muchos mechones de diferentes colores, los dos niños se sentaron un columpio – ¿que piensas hacer? – preguntó Ava - es una buena -oportunidad – no tengo idea que hacer – dice mini Sam – los guardianes te pueden entrenar de una mejor manera alcanzarías tu mayor potencial, llegarías a ser mucho mejor que tu padre – si lo se, pero no puedo - ¿por qué no puedes? ¿ que te impide tomar esta oportunidad?- dice Ava mientras le toma la mano y lo mira a los ojos – no sabias que Ava y tu eran tan tan tan amigos – dice Luck – ni yo sabia, lo siento araña no es mi intención que este momento te este provocando celos tu novia – dice Sam poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Peter, el cual se sonrojo – e-ella no es mi novia, no me causa celos y volvamos al sueño – dice Peter – quieres saber por que no quiero unirme al equipo la razón es, mi familia antes de que mi padre desapareciera estábamos mal económicamente, pero ahora que el desapareció las cosas se complicaron aun mas si me voy con los guardianes dejaría a mí madre y mi hermana solas, tengo que ayudarlas mas que nunca – ¿tan importante es para ti tu familia? – más que nada en este mundo – dice Sam entonces Ava le sonríe y dice - me alegra que digas eso, tengo un tío que se encarga de cuidar al mundo, y ahora esta buscando personas que le ayuden a cuidarlo, si tu lo ayudas el te podría ayudar – dice Ava – ¿pero como? – mi tío te pude pagar a tu familia, lo único que tienes que hacer es entrenar con los guardianes – en serio – yo siempre... – y bien a ido como es de costumbre interrumpe una sombras, toca a Ava y los chicos entran al ataque, - Sam tienes que darte la piedra – dijo Peter – soy yo o estas sombras son cada ves mas fuertes- dijo luck, y todo iba como de costumbre solo que los minutos pasaron y pero lo que no contaron es que todo el panorama que estaba en blanco y negro se estaba oscureciendo – Danny ¿que esta pasando? – dice luck tratando de luchar contra la sombra – Sam debe darle la gema a su otro yo o sino todo se desvanecerá y será demasiado tarde – entonces Sam corrió lo más rápido posible para darle la gema pero tropieza y suelta la gema y sale volando y por suerte del destino ( o por que la autora de plació) cayó en la mano del Sam joven, todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio, los colores y el movimiento regresaron - he creído en los caballeros, ellos con personas que se preocupan por las personas que mas quieren antes que en si mismos y en tu caso tu eres un caballero cósmico.

\- Y una lus segadora invade todo el lugar

Hola todo el mundo primero que nada quiero agradecerles mucho mucho mucho por sus visitas y sus revisiones en serio muchas gracias y segunda quiero perdonarme por la demora, la razón por la cual me tarde fue que se me borro mas de una ves esta historia y tenía que escribirlo pero no me gustaba como quedaba pero bueno ya esta aquí, espero que les aya gusta lis leeré luego

Princesa del invierno


	7. Cuarto sueño

Cuarto sueño

6 años atrás

Narrador la autora

Muchos arboles grandes y muy frondosos, el sespet tan verde y suave que parecía que forraba el suelo, bajo un cielo azul es el lugar donde ahora están los chicos. Parecía que no despertaran, y mas con el arrullo de los pájaros, ya llevan mucho tiempo dormidos pero como como todo no es miel sobre hojuelas un estruendo despierta al fin a los muchachos.

-¡Chicos despierten!-dice un alterado Peter, se levantan los chicos al escuchar el grito de Peter - ¡¿QUÉ, QUÉ PASA,!?- dice Luck –No lo se, pero creo que nos hemos quedado dormidos- Peter y los chicos miran a su alrededor.

-Ya se que hemos preguntado esto mucha veces pero ¿donde esta...- pero Sam no termina porque sin avisar se escucho un grito de un niño -¡AYUDA! –¿escucharon eso? – dice Danny – si vamos tal vez este Ava hay.- Sam dijo.

Ellos se dirigieron hacia donde se oyó el grito, y se encontraron con un niñito de castaño de unos 10 o 11 años rodeado por lobos, - POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE- dijo el niño que seguía implorando por que alguien lo ayudara – chicos debemos hacer algo, ese niño esta en serios problemas – dijo Peter mientras salía corriendo a para ayudar –¡ PETER ESPERA ESO NO FUNCIONARA! – Danny tenía razón; porque cuando intento golpear a un lobo esto lo atravesó como si nada, ahora si parecía ser el fin de el pequeño castaño, un lobo tomo la iniciativa y salto para atacar; sin embargo antes de que las garras llegaran a tocar la carne del mini castaño una piedra lo golpeo en el hocico, -¡Hey lobos feos dejen en paz a Peter! – la vos era de una niñita de 8 años ( creo que ustedes ya saben quien es) con el pelo largo blanco con barios mechones negros y el pelo ondulado atado con una trenza mal hecha y ojos verde con café.

Tan rápido como un rayo esa niña los lobos le gruñeron diciéndole " vete o te lastimáremos " pero extrañamente esa niña en ves de correr se quedó parada, en su mirada demostraba tanto enojo e ira que podría decirle a los lobos "si no se van de aquí es voy a arrancar la cola y después la coseré en un lugar donde no debe estar" ESA mirada provocó que los lobos literalmente salieran corriendo del miedo.

-Peter ¿estas bien?- dice Ava sentándose junto a el – s-si Ava... Ava volviste hermana – dice aquel niño abrazándola- aaawwwwww Peter que cariñoso eras con Ava – dice Sam empujándolo en forma de burla – si Peter y desde chiquito – dijo luck – yo sabia que ustedes eran almas gemelas desde siempre sin importar el diferendo carácter que tienen ambos –¡¿ tú también Danny?! – dijo Peter rojo como un tomate.

\- No me abrases, sabes eres capas de meterte en líos más rápido que cualquier persona, no hace ni 15 minutos te salve de que fueras castigado por tu tía – dice Ava mientras empuja a Peter cara liberarse de su abrazo – si señores esa es la Ava que conocemos – dice Luck.

– Vámonos tu tía te esta esperando y yo estoy retrasada ella ya me está esperando – dice la pequeña morena mientras empieza a caminar y el castaño la seguía –¿ de verdad te tienes que ir? Las vacaciones todavía no han terminado puedes pedirles a ellos que te quedes otro tiempo más, estoy seguro de que mis tíos te dejaran quedarte con nosotros hasta que terminen las vacaciones y no tendrías que quedarte en esa fea casa – Peter se supone que estoy castigada, por eso ella me dejo en esa casa durante un mes si ella se entera de que me gusta este lugar me mandara a otro lugar en donde será horrible vivir y más si se entera de que quiero quedarme.

-Tú nunca me dijiste porque te castigaron – y entonces Ava dejo de caminar para voltear con el castaño – fue porque varias veces desobedecí una regla, la única que me impusieron y gracias a eso ella se enojo y me castigo dejándome en esa fea casa durante un mes sola – dijo Ava bajándolo la cabeza

-Alguien más cree lo que esta viendo y escuchando ¿Ava la castigaron por desobedecer varias veces? – dijo Sam incrédulo de lo que pasaba – creo que la realidad está muy confundida – dice Danny.m

– Sabes creo que tú madre esta algo loca por dejarte sola en una casa teniendo solo 8 años – no es mi madre es la señora que mi tío a puesto sobre mi tutela, maldigo el día en que a ella la conocí – y¿ por qué te dejo con ella tu tío? – después de que llegue a NY el pensó que yo necesitaría un ejemplo materno quien me diera el cariño de una madre, pero se equivoco ella me odia me insulta y golpea - ¿y por qué no haces algo? Dile a tú tío, una niña no debería ser tratada a sí – el nunca me escucha siempre esta muy ocupado salvando al mundo y no lo culpo,no lo quiero distraer con cosas entupidas– dijo mientras su vos sonaba algo quebrada.

-deberías dejar de pensar en los demás un minuto y pensar en ti misma – para que si yo no sirvo para nada ¿qué cambio positivo tendría en los demás? no puedo ayudar a alguien y por mi culpa todo el mundo esta en peligro, creo que hubiera mejor que nadie se acerque a mi ya que solo lastimo a los demás – y después de decir eso de la cara de la pequeña niña emanaba tristeza y en sus ojos salían lagrimas, pero se veía en su rostro que trataba de contener las lágrimas.

Y entonces Peter abrazo a la pequeña morena y le dijo – nunca te menosprecies a ti misma - y la pequeña Ava le corresponde el abrazo - dime que es lo que quieres tú – y el llanto paro para que la persona que lo producía dijo- quiero mi familia, tener devuelta a mis hermanos.- dijo mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Peter.

Y es en ese momento el llanto volvió y no fue por parte de Ava – ¿Sam estas llorando?-¡ SI ESTOY LLORADO PERO! ¡ ¿COMÓ NO QUIEREN QUE NO LLORE CON ESTO? SI ES LO MAS LINDO Y CURSI DEL MUNDO?!- dijo Sam llorando para después abrazar a Peter – ¡PETER JÚRAME QUE LLAMARAS A EL PRIMER HIJO TUYO Y DE AVA COMO YO! - por excelencia y porque no podía faltar la sombra tomo la escena en todo su alrededor – Lo siento Sam pero no tenemos tiempo para más tonterías debo darle la gema a mi mini yo – dijo Peter mientras se soltaba del abrazo de Sam.

Los chicos pensaron que sería como cualquier otra sombra pero esta era mucho más fuere que cualquiera de las anteriores, cuando la vieron se quedaron perplejos , la sombra que apareció era pequeña de aproximadamente medio metro de alto.

Nuestros héroes estuvieron un minuto en silencio, para luego romperlo con carcajadas – ¡ESO ES LA SIGUIENTE SOMBRA QUE?! ¡TERNURA! – dijo Sam mientras seguía riendo con los demás – ¡JA JA JA hasta me va a dar pena darle una paliza! – dijo Luke – je je je ok ok Peter ya dale la piedra a tu otro yo para ya terminar con esto – dijo Dany – esta bien esta bien permiso pequeñín – dijo mientras se acercaba sin ver por donde camino pero choco con algo o mas bien alguien, lo que estaba hay los dejo con los ojos en blanco.

Enfrente de ellos estaba la sombra ya no como una miniatura, sino con la figura humanoide de tres metros de altura y físico de Hulk- Creo que no le debimos haberle dicho pequeñín – dice Peter.

Entonces la sombra tomo a Peter y lo estreno contra el suelo dejando al pobre casi sin aire - chicos esta sombra guarda rencor – dice el pobre desde el suelo.

\- ¡Peter ve date la piedra nosotros lo entretenemos – dice Luck mientras va con los otros para entretenerlo. Danny, Luck y Sam se colocaron al rededor de la sombra para atacarla, primero Luck después Dany y por ultimo Sam pero lo único que hacían era atravesarla; sin embargo la sombra les daba golpes lo suficientemente duro como para dejarles moretones que no se irán tan fácilmente, y gracias a eso Peter se levanto del piso con el objetivo de de darse la piedra, trato de correr lo más rápido que pudo pero la sombra noto que el se dirigía a los niños y de un solo golpe mando lejos a sus tres rivales para dirigirse a Peter, entonces el susodicho corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, y gracias a sus neuronas Se le ocurrió pasar corriendo entre unos árboles pero se le olvido el pequeño detalle de que de que tanto como él y la sombra podían atravesar las cosas – no fue buena idea ni lo fue Peter mientras seguía corriendo, lo más extraño es que ese pequeño tramo de bosque que había entre la piedra y su otro yo se convirtió en algo mas extenso que un pequeño tramo de bosque.

Devuelta a la realidad en la mansión del doctor Extraño

En la habitación donde están los cuerpos de nuestros jóvenes héroes descansan, mientras que El doctor está leyendo el diario de Ava y por la cara que tiene párese que le parece interesante.

\- ¡Vaya! al parecer la señorita Ava oculta mucho más de lo que la luz alcanza a iluminar estas páginas –dijo el Doctor.

Ya van más de 18 horas de que los chicos están en ese estado y hasta este momento no a sucedido ningún incidente en el mundo real, por lo menos los muchachos siguen respirando, pero algo interrumpió está paz y eso fue el sonido de cadenas que parecía que es dieran jalando de ellas.

El Doctor por los primeros minutos no le dio importancia ya que en su mansión era común escuchar cosas así, pero pasaron los minutos y el sonido paro la intriga le vino a la mente así que el apartó de su vista el diario para encontrar con una pequeña una pequeña sorpresa que era todo estaba absolutamente normal, salvo por el pequeño detalle de que en la cama donde supuestamente Ava está descansando no se encontraba nadie, y las cadenas que contenían a Ava estaban cortadas o más bien arrancadas a la fuerza.

El doctor empezó a sudar frío ya que vino a su mente que en cualquier lado podía estar esa joven con poderes de un animal salvaje y que podía salir por sorpresa en cualquier segundo,- Señorita salga no le voy a hacer daño solo quiero ayudarte...- pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un gruñido que provenía de la parte superior de habitación el Doctor se puso en guardia para defenderse pero fue muy tarde ya que más rápido que un rayo apareció Ava por su espalda y lo dejó fuera de combate de una sola patada en su cabeza.

-Disculpa doctor pero yo no necesito su insignificante ayuda – "muy bien gato ahora ya sabe lo que tienes que hacer" – lo sé señor es hora del ataque, es hora de que todos paguen"- dijo lo último para irse de la mansión a su próximo destino.

De vuelta a la mente de Ava.

-¡¿Por qué demonios no puedo llegar?!- dijo Peter mientas seguía en la persecución, para la suerte de Peter le pasó algo que no debió suceder tropezó estilo caricatura -¡¿es enserio!?- y gracias a ese tropiezo la sombra pudo alcanzarlo y lanzarlo tal cual frisbee a dirección de donde se encontraba los pequeños, Peter terminó por caer pocos centímetros de de los niños.

La sombra lo tomó por los pies para arrastrarlo, Peter no vio más opción que arrojar la piedra – por favor que funcione – y la piedra voló las miradas sobre ella por un segundo pareciera que la piedra no alcanzaría a llegar a su mano y así fue no llegó a su mano si no que se metió a su camiseta y eso vasto para que la sombra desapareciera y que el entorno volviera a la normalidad.

-Sabes yo tal vez no sea tu pariente pero puedo ser tu hermano- dijo el mini castaño mientras se separaba de ella –¿Así?- dijo Ava mientras se quitaba las lágrimas de sus ojos – si para ser parte de una familia no tienes que tener la misma sangre solo tienes que quererlos mucho- ¿te han dicho que eres muy maduro para tu edad? – si ya me lo han dicho antes, ahora vamos nos esperan – Peter gracias eres un gran hermano- y tú una gran hermana – dijo mientras le ponía un brazo sobre sus hombros.

Y la luz cegó todo el lugar.

No me lo digan no tengo perdón por no subir bien ¿qué les pareció el capituló?, planeo hacer una historia aparte donde explique el verano que pasaron Ava y Peter.


	8. Ya es hora

El ataque y falta poco

Pov Autora

20 horas desde que los chicos han estado dentro de la mente de Ava pero en este momento no vemos a los chicos, estamos viendo a Ava o más bien a su cuerpo bajo las órdenes de Nightmare con su traje de white tiger en la base de los seis siniestros.

-¡Vaya! Por fin Nightmare lograste traer a algo que nos aclarara nuestros planes- dijo Electro.- No empieces con tus chistes baratos lucesita y dígame Duende ahora que tenemos al gato ¿ que aremos? – preguntó Kraven – Ahora con ella de nuestro lado tenemos un factor sorpresa para Fury, y después lograremos el objetivo y sus insignificantes venganzas -. Dijo nightmare Pero esa respuesta no le gusto a Escorpión y le puso en el cuello de Nightmare su cuchilla –Mira ya déjese vueltas y díganos el plan completo- dijo Escorpión pero por su cabellos un cuchillo pasó cerca, la persona que lo lanzó logró captar la atención de todos.

– Si quieres respuestas yo te las voy a dar insecto, pero suelta a mi amo ahora o sino descubrirás el porque yo soy peligrosa y no por el talismán – entonces Escorpión lo soltó y todos dirigieron su mirada a Tiger –Gato explica el plan- dijo el Duende.

-Si señor, escuchen tengo una tarjeta madre con la que puedo abrir todas las puestas del helicarier, existe una sección donde las cámaras de seguridad no pueden captar los cuerpos cubiertos por un químico especial que el duende tiene, esa sección conduce a los siete puntos claves del Helicarier, nos dividiremos y tomaremos el control de la bace central de inteligencias de todo el mundo – dijo Tiger mientras explicaba el plan – Pero ¿qué pasa con Fury y con los demás agentes?- preguntó Rhino – Por ellos no te preocupes, yo me voy a encargar de ellos-.

22 horas desde que los chicos duermen.

Helicarier

Fury se encuentra en la sala central donde se encontraba corrigiendo unos papeles, cuando llegó por la puerta La Agente Hill con dos cafés.

Ella toma la silla que tiene al lado del escritorio el director, y se sienta con el ofreciéndole uno de los cafés pero el rechazo el papel y siguió viendo los papeles – Director no puede seguir así, tiene ir a verificar si todo está en orden – dijo mientras le quitaba los papeles – Hill la situación está en orden, y yo estoy en orden me envió el encargado que lograron la misión con éxito – ¡ya deja de hablar como si fuera una simple misión, ella te necesita tu la necesitas, estuvo apunto de morir por manos de uno de los peores grupos de super villano!- Hill no puedo mezclar ahora las emociones con el trabajo y ella ahora es solo una agente - el director iba a tomar de su café y la agente Hill se lo tiro en sima - ¡ERES UN INCONSCIENTE, DEMONIOS ESTAS HABLANDO DE ELLA COMO SI NO TE IMPORTARÁ!- ¡HILL ¿TE HAS OLVIDADO QUIEN SOY YO?!- ¡NO TU TE HAS OLVIDADO QUIEN ERES, TU OLVIDASTE QUE ELLA ESTU...- pero no termino la agente Hill ya que la puerta se abrió y de ella entro Tiger .

-Perdón por interrumpí ¿Fury puedo hablar con usted a solas?- dijo Ava dando a entender que María se fuera – Ok yo me voy, Tiger me da gusto de que estés bien – dijo saliendo de la habitación no sin antes residir un abrazo de Ava para después irse – siéntate, ¿de que me quieres habla?r - Antes ¿por qué estás lleno de café? – La agente María y yo discutimos puntos de vista – dijo Fury mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta.

-Jejeje pues parece que esa discusión la agente Hill tenía la delantera era, Ok solo quería decirte que estoy feliz de verte de nuevo, - El sentimiento es mutuo -bien a lo que vine, Señor ¿sabe qué día es el viernes? – esa pregunta sorprendió a Fury y por su expresión él realmente no lo sabia pero rápidamente cambio su cara para que ella no se diera cuenta – Si el vienes es una fecha muy especial – y en su cara estaba una sonrisa nerviosa, - Si ya son 5 añoso la tiempo vuela rápido- dijo mientras se aproximaba a el.

– También quería que supieras que eres mi ejemplo en todo y gracias por todo- dijo y se acercó para darle un abrazo el cual fue correspondido por el director, - Sabes que lo hago por qué eres parte de mi familia - pero de repente Fury sintió un frío metálico en su nuca – y sobretodo gracias por olvidar por todos esos años a tu familia - dijo Tiger, - que crees que es lo que haces?! – dijo Fury, el trato de moverse pero le resultó imposible ya que si se movía el cuchillo cortaría una vena – Querido Director estoy haciendo lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo- ¡HILL! – ni te molestes ella está noqueada y no creo que pueda asistir a tus patéticos gritos – Tu no eres Tiger – No yo soy la parte de ella que a reprimido durante años, ¿quieres ver algo asombroso director mire por la ventana –, dijo mientras volteaba la cabeza del director en dirección a la ventana.

La ventana daba vista a el puerto del helicarier donde se encontraba los seis siniestro con todos los agentes inconscientes – Ahora nosotras mandamos dile eso a mí querido papá por qué tú ya no eres mi familia - dijo Ava por ultimo ...

Chan chan chan chan Hi my friends i am Back espero que les gustara


	9. Como un cuento para dormir

Como un cuento para dormir

Hola hermosas personas que leen este fanfic, primero que nada quiero agradecerles por seguir la historia y por darme ánimos de seguir escribiendo con sus bellísimos comentarios, muchas gracias y segundo quiero que sepan que el final de este fanfic se aproxima pero no se preocupen esto no se va a quedar así.

Bueno descartó todos los derechos de Utimate Spiderman solo soy dueña de mi imaginación rara.

Toda mi vida está formada de secretos, unos heredados por mi familia otros que yo misma he creado, pero tenerlos tiene un precio por un lado he salvado a muchos guardándolos pero a la vez pongo en riesgo los que me han confiado una parte de su vida, y a mí ¿qué me han hecho? La repuesta me están matando todas las culpas por ocultar los secretos, las culpas que me lastiman ahora son que se están aprovechando de mis secretos y me utilizan para tener todo el poder.

Me duele y a la ves me llega una extraña felicidad que durante 23 horas los que se han convertido en mis hermanos ahora sacrifican su propia vida por salvar la mía. Quiero que me vean que todo este tiempo sepan que yo estuve con ellos quisiera poder moverme, de alguna manera irnos de esta pesadilla y vivir los últimos momentos de esta vida que me queda, pero no tengo suficiente fuerza para lograrlo y a demás sé que otra parte de mi está haciendo lo que yo nunca quise hacer guiarme por mis instintos.

Ahora que veo a mi alrededor puedo notar el lugar donde estoy, esta casa fue testigo de que este día fue el más agridulce de toda mi vida, y ahora por lo que veo mis hermanos lo compartirán con migo, se llevarán una pequeña sorpresa de eso estoy más que segura.

Al fin empiezan a despertar y eso es porque afuera está empezando a caer una tormenta inmensa y los truenos ya no les permitían a los chicos seguir durmiendo. La manera en que esta dormidos es muy graciosa todos en bolita, pobre Sam está abajo de todos – en serio chicos ¿por qué en cada momento de estos sueños yo siempre salgo lastimado de una manera cómica y poco original?- dijo mientras trataba se liberarse, sabes Sam tal vez te pasa eso porque existe una fuerza misteriosa que le gusta molestarte.

-No hay tiempo para discutir de sobre por qué el destino te odia Sam, ahora lo más importante es ¿lo hemos logrado?- preguntó Luck – Pues este lugar se parece a la mansión del doctor es igual de fría y tenebrosa y da un mismo aspecto de que las personas que viven aquí son extrañas- dijo Sam ya sé por qué le pasan esas cosas por sus comentarios estupidos - - pero ¿no se les hace raro que despertáramos en el suelo en ves de nuestras camas y en otra habitación- dijo peter mientras checaba las habitación - en ciertas ocasiones las habitaciones en la mansión suelen cambiar de forma – dijo Danny – eso no explica dónde están el doctor y Ava- Luck sacó una muy buena pregunta, en serio chicos esfuércense un poco traten de buscarme estoy muy cerca de ustedes.

La puerta de las habitaciones se habría y creo que los chicos piensan que podría ser yo o el doctor, no se equivocaron del todo ja ja ja Dios la expresión de sus caras no tienen precio, y esto es porque la persona que pasó por esa puerta es yo de unos 8 años toda empapada y vestida con el típico traje de ballet, y mi pobre cabello enredado y algo mojado a la vez, - Chicos esto todavía no se termina- dijo Peter con cara de impactado.

En la vida real en este mismo momento

Pov autora

En en helicarier todo está bajo el mando de los seis siniestros y Nighmate, el director de SHIELT esta cautivo por tiger ahora todo a una silla custodiado por un cuchillo enorme dejándolo sin salida para salir de ese lugar.

-Tiger yo jamás me he olvidado de ti, y no digas que no soy tu familia- dijo Fury tratando de hacerla entrar en razón - ¡NO SEAS HIPOCRITA! – y en eso la mano de Ava estampo contra la mejilla del director – Si no me hubieras olvidado, te hubieras enterado desde hace más de dos años de que yo me estoy desgastando, y la familia no deja que otro integrante la la misma este sola carcomiéndose poquito a poquito – ahora lo que le a dicho Ava a Nick lo dejo sin palabras.

-¿Qué quieres decir con carcomiéndote?- y tiger empezó a reírse - ¿lo vez? Solo estando a punto de morirte te preocupas por cómo estoy - Hija no juegues, tú no eres así, desátame hablaremos y encontraremos una solución a todo – y en la pierna de director fue clavado el cuchillo provocando que los gritos del director emanarán - ¡QUÉ NO SOY TU FAMILIA! – y Ava sacó el chinchilla de su pierna – ugggggh podrás torturarme todo lo que tú quieras pero nunca dejaras de ser mi niñita – dijo Fury guardándose los gritos de dolor.

Ava lo miró, tomo el cuchillo se acercó al director y de un solo movimiento corto las cuerdas que tienen cautivo al director – Bien director si está tan seguro de que apestar de todo sigo siendo su niñita no le importará pelear con migo asta que caiga el más débil, y nose preocupe mi cuerpo está demasiado lastimado al igual que su pierna- y le lanzó otro cuchillo para que se defendiera – me niego, no te quiero hacer daño – dijo el director rechazando el cuchillo – si no vas a pelear, morirás como un cobarde – y se lanzo para atacarlo y parecía que el gran fury sería al fin derrotado, pero reaccionó a tiempo para esquivarlo – bien esto se pondrá interesante – dijo el duende entrando con los otros siniestros a la habitación.

Pov Ava

Esto no se a terminado se supone que cuando Peter se entregara la última piedra todos estaríamos a salvo pero no es así - ¿sabe alguien cómo eso explicar esto?- pregunto Peger mientras veía a la pequeña yo caminar hacía otra parte – no lo sé, esto no puedo comprenderlo, ya no tenemos más piedras, ya deberíamos haber despert...- pero Dany fue interrumpido por un estruendo que provenía de la cocina, rápidamente nos dirigimos para ver lo que pasaba.

Y ahí estaba recogiendo pedazos de lo que parecía ser una de torta de chocolate con merengue azul – chicos si este es otro recuerdo de Ava, uno de los más felices ¿por qué ella luce tan triste?- Luck tenía razón ese día había sido el peor.

Ese tiempo yo vivía en una residencia Kansas, bajo mi propia tutela temporal (es decir que no tenía nadie que cuidaba de mi ), y Fury hace tiempo me había inscrito a clases de ballet obligatorias, la maestra me había dicho sutilmente que yo era un asco la peor de su clase y lo único bueno de mi baile era que tenía una flexibilidad pasable, como nadie vivía con migo yo tenía que volver de mi práctica sola en bus pero lo perdí; cuando iva a la mitad del camino la lluvia me empapo toda,¿ que puedo decirles para terminar esto? ¡Así! Este día es mi cumple años número nueve.

Bien se imaginaran como me pude sentir en ese momento, me sentía del asco y ¿qué hacía para sentirme bien? Comer pastel y como vieron mi pastel ahora estaba en el piso al igual que mi auto estima, y empecé hacer lo que debí hacer desde que me levante, me levante del piso tome algo del cajón de la cocina y me fui corriendo a mi habitación. - ¿que le pasa a Ava? – dijo Sam – Eso no importa ¿vieron que se llevó del cajón?- preguntó Peter.

Danny abrió el cajón y vio lo que tenía que dejó a los chicos perplejos y corriendo de tras de mí, ya que en ese cajón tenía todos los objetos de filo.

Cuando los chicos llegaron al frente de mi alcoba la puerta estaba serrada – está serrada – dijo Luck, y entonces comenzaron a buscar la forma de cómo pasar -¡ pero que pendejos somos podemos atravesar la puerta! – me impresiona lo que dijo Danny es la primera vez que lo escucho hablar así, los chicos travesearon la puerta como si nada.

Lloraba y lloraba, sentada en el mini balcón frente a la ventana, estaba llena de odio y tristeza, odio hacia mí por ya no lo tener mi ignorancia y tristeza ante mí por estar sola, todos esos años siempre me catalogaron como un monstruo, pero ese instante entendí, entendí cuando en un acto de salvajes al destruir lo único que me quedaba de lo que yo pensaba ser un sueño, entendí cuando pedazo a pedazo le cortaba a el último regalo de mi familia su cabeza de conejo, entendí al ver lo que me hacía un monstruo, dentro del estómago del conejo de peluche veía el resplandor jade.

Era lo que pensaba ser un simple cuento para dormir a un despierto destino que me había encontrado, tenía en mis pequeñas manos el talismán de jade mi legado.

Hola a todos de nuevo estoy casi llorando por terminar este capítulo, pero si ustedes no entienden algunas cosas no se preocupen todo a su tiempo se resolverá tal vez no en esta historia pero si pronto.

,


	10. Con mis ojos abiertos

Con mis ojos abiertos

Hola gente esté es otro capítulo de este humilde fanfic espero que lo disfruten.

Y descartó todo derecho sobre los personajes y solo soy dueña de mi retorcida imaginación.

Pov Fury

Lo peor está pasando frente a mis ojos, lo qué yo pensé que jamás suspendería está pasando – gato antes de que sigas peliando con el ex-director de SHIELT, te trajimos público – dijo el Duende dando la señal de que trajeran a alguien y armada trajeron a María me que impactado No debí bajar la guardia porque Ava aprovechó y me dio un gancho a hígado, en este momento no sé si me arrepiento de haberle enseñado artes marciales mixtas, -¿vas a pelear o no pirata de pacotilla?- Ava también aprendió muy bien los insultos.

No me dejo otra opción más que luchar con ella, con las fuerzas que tenía la tome de un brazo para después lanzarla contra la silla y que ella terminara rompiendo la silla y el escritorio, pero Ava volvió a reincorporarse estaba temblando y y creo que de su nariz le goteaba sangre, creo porque su máscara estaba manchada con rojo carmesí , pero eso no evitó que tomará una pata de la silla – uuuuuu juega sucio el gato agente Fury a entrenado a una villana en potencia – dijo Kreven – La verdad es que ella desde pequeña a jugado sucio, no es algo que le allá enseñado-.

-¡FURY DETRÁS DE TI! – me gritó María, pero no reaccione a tiempo porque Ava me pego con la pata de la silla dejándome en el suelo, - ¿Ya olvidaste las reglas básicas del combate? o ¿es que ya estás muy viejo para pelear ? ¡Bueno para nada!-, creo que me duele más el que mi niña me esté instando a que ella me esté dando una paliza, pero no puede dejar que ella siga haciendo esto así que con mi pierna sana pude tumbarla y para pararme y darle una patada, saben esto es lo que me hace más daño- regla número uno del combate, nunca te distraigas-.

Ava parecía como si estuviera a punto de desplomarse, y digo parecía por qué de repente en ella su talismán empezó a brillar volvió a levantarse y von todas sus fuerzas me dio un puñetazo y seguido de varias patadas y diferentes goles volviéndome a dejarme en el suelo- Ya me canse de ver esto, gato toma esto y acabalo- dijo El Duende mientras le lanzaba el cuchillo que utilizó Tiger para cortarme la pierna, ella tomó el cuchillo y se ha alanzo para clavaré meló en mi pecho...

En el sueño

Pov Ava

Mi talismán de jade fue tal vez el peor legado que pudieron darme mi familia el peor y el sentenció de lo largo que sería mi vida, supe cuando vi él talismán que era, porque el poco tiempo que estuve con mi papá biológico me contó una historia de un guerrero que con ayuda de una joya mística con el poder de el tigre blanco salvo muchas vidas de una fuerza oscura.

-Osea que Ava no obtuvo su talismán de su padre cuando Kraven mató a su papá – saben ya me vale lo que los chicos descubran de mis engaños – esto ya no me sorprende- dijo Peter .

La timbre sonó y eso significaba que o alguien venía a tratar de venderme cosas o era Fury diciéndome que es hora de irme de este lugar e irme a otro estado, bajamos todos y yo aún con el talismán abrí la puerta y tenía razón Fury estaba en la puerta – Hola Ava Feliz cumpleaños –y el traía con sigo tenía una caja jugaste y a su lado un ser vivo que para mí era mi mejor amigo, no dude dos veces para abrazarlo – ¡verano estás aquí! – y abrace a mi perro que no lo había visto desde que la bruja mala me lo había quitado.

-Sabia que te ibas a poner feliz al ver a verano de nuevo – pero Fury vio lo que tenía en mi mano mientras abrazaba a mi perro, - Ava ¿Por qué tienes esa piedra? ¿Desde cuando la tienes? – y trató de quitármela pero no se lo permití – no es una piedra, es el talismán que el señor Ayala me contó antes de que muriera y lo tengo como desde hace unos 10 minutos-.

CFury dejó que me quedara con el talismán pensando que era una réplica pero después de unos años él se enteró de que el talismán era real.

-Bien eso no importa, pero Ava ¿por qué le llamas a tu papá Señor Ayala?- recuerdo bien lo que sigue aquí va lo mejor de mi día – el no se ganó el nombre de ser mi papá, el que sí se lo a ganado eres tu tío Fury – en este momento estoy llorando mientras veía como abrazaba a mi (en ese momento) tío Fury – me da gusto que pienses así mi niña, ahora quiero que habrás lo que te traje-, tome el regalo y destrone el papel y el cartón, me quedé viendo el contenido de la caja unos segundos y me le ha balance para darle un abráso a Fury el cual correspondió.

¿-Ava eres tú?- y voltee para ver de dónde venía la vos, los chicos me estaban viendo -¿pueden verme? – dije hacer candome a ellos y dando nos todos un gran abrazo grupal –Si si podemos ¿dónde has estados todos este tiempo?- me preguntó Luck mientras nos soltábamos del abrazo – eh estado con ustedes todo el tiempo, pero no me han podido ver ni escuchar , chicos perdónenme por mentirles todo este tiempo pero era por nuestro bien yo sólo trataba de ...- pero me vi interrumpida ya que todo se tornó blanco y negro, lo que significaba que ella la sombra estaba aquí.

Pero esta es la peor de todas las sombras – Ja ja ja hasta que al fin nos vemos héroes de pacotilla – la vos veía de todas partes y como de película de terror una nube negra en forma de serpiente nos acorraló a todos – de ustedes espera más, pero sobre todo de ti gato – tratamos de forcejear para salir de hay pero se nos resulta imposible – sabes odio que me y llamen gato – pues parece que que en la vida real no te molesta tanto – y con ello esa hija de Nighmate sacó un mini portal don de puede ver todo lo que estaba haciendo y diciendo mientras yo estaba aquí, desde que le di una pálida al doctor hasta que estoy luchando con Fury.

-No puede ser cierto, esto es solo un truco- está claro que forcejear no es una buena opción para salir de este humo – no, lo que vez es más cierto que afirmar que estas muerta en vida, otra cosa cierta es esto que le voy a hacer a tus amiguitos- no por favor puedes hacerle me lo que sea, pero no hagas nada a ellos – pero parece que mis suplicas son en vano porque ella empezó con su humos a taparles la boca la nariz evitando que respiraran, si algo les pasa aquí en la vida real ellos lo sentirán también.

Nada, no podía hacer nada para poder libéralos, solo llorar, no podía hacer nada para evitar que yo misma mate a Fury, que tan solo pudiera...

Esperen ¿por qué demonio me estoy lamentando de mi misma?, mi papá no hubiera querido verme a mí misma lamentando me, no debo dejar de pensar como una niña idiota y asustada, y actuar como lo que soy.

Estuve todo el tiempo con los chicos, vi como ellos dándose a ellos mismos las piedras acababan con las sombras, yo no tengo ninguna piedra, pero tal vez solo vasta con tocar la mano de mi misma.

Es duro pero la sombra estaba suficientemente entretenida como para notarme, así que con todas mis fuerzas forcejeo para sacarme de la sombra ya más debilitada por concentrar todas sus fuerzas , o al menos la mayoría de sus fuerzas en ahorcar a los chico, me esfuerzos dan frutos, al fin soy libre de aquel humo.

Veo de nuevo a los muchachos y ahora están semiconscientes, peor que eso están empezando a ponerse transparente, y eso quiere decir que están muriendo, tengo que ir rápido hacia dónde estoy.

Al fin llego donde estoy y me tomo de la mano, pero no pasa nada solo una risa que invade todo, fue demasiado tarde –¿ creíste que con solo tocarte yo desaparecería? Pues acertaste en una cosa alguien o más bien varios desaparecieron, y no creas que despertaron querida -.

Rabia, coraje, odio, tristeza, impotencia y decepción todos esos sentimientos mezclados – sé que no vas a seguir peleando así que te voy a dejar hacer algo antes de matarte como a tus amigos, elige lo tu último deseó que te queda poco tiempo las 24 casi se te cumplen – No dije nada.

-Es curioso cómo muchos en tu situación piensan en el principio, y muchos me piden que nos los maten piden piedad pero tú...- no la deje terminar – mátame, pero déjame morir junto a lo único que me queda.- dije – y eso ¿qué sería? –

La vi directamente - cuando conocí a mi padre, deja me abrazarlo aún que sea por el recuerdo – ella se rió ingratamente – si no lo sabes este es tu último recuerdo, no puedo llevarte cuando naciste y tú padre te vio por prime... – paro cuando vio que lentamente me acerqué a mi antiguo yo y Fury abrazados – No me digas que – pero la interrumpí nuevamente – el 24 de mayo de 20XX encontré el talisman, ese mismo día El señor Nick Fury completo el trámite de adopción hacia Ava Ayala, en otras palabra ese día conocí a mi padre, no mi padre biológico al que si me quiso al que me adoptó, el 24 de mayo me convertí en Ava Fury, lo que había en la caja es él apta de adopción, si sé que él me dejo sola por muchos años dejándome en internados o con familia pero él me quiere, ya no me importa que me mates, mataste a mis hermanos, voy a matar a mi papá por culpa de los seis siniestros , y si por alguna razón yo sobreviviera sé que mi cuerpo no soportaría más tiempo, solo mátame abrasada de mi papá por favor – y mis lagrimas ya no pudieron ser retenidas – ok niña te concederé tu deseo de morir,-.

Me agaché y abrace a Fury y a mí, - últimas palabras – dijo preparando su humo negro – si, te amo papá, y chicos los amo sé que ya no me escuchan y que ya lo saben pero quiero que lo sepan de mi, ya nos conocimos antes. – me apegue más al abrazo llorando más fuerte – que cursi eres niña – y lanzó su ataque.

Cerré los ojos lo más fuerte posible y espere lo peor, adiós vida adiós destino adiós mi familia, la veré en el otro lado. Pero algo me pasó segundos y no sentí nada ni dolor ni falta de aire, de nuevo abrí mis ojos y estaba en todo una luz segadora, y la sobra se encontraba en el piso retorciéndose- ¡AAAAAA MALDITA TENIAS UNA PIEDRA!- observe lo que quería decir, el collar que me dio el Doctor era la ultima joya. La luz se izó más y más clara tanto que tuve que serias mis ojos para no dañar mis retinas.

Pasó muy rápido todo, la gravedad pareció jugar con migo y el mi cuerpo se sentía como si me hubieran dado una paliza, - ¡Hazlo ya gato!- yo conozco esa vos, mis ojos deslumbraron donde estaba y lo que estaba haciendo – voy a hacer lo que debí hace mucho – dije y me abalancé no hacía Fury si no hacía los 6 siniestros, si ya no estaba dormida había despertado.

Tenía tanta rabia en mi que primero me deshice uno tras uno de los seis siniestros, a Electro le lance un garrafón de agua, escorpión fue fácil solo lo noqueó, el resto fue aún más fácil, ¿por qué? me estaba vengando hasta que solo quedó el Duende - ¿cómo es posible que un gato como tú pudiera contra 5 de los 6 peores villanos del mundo – y lo termine que con un gancho derecho, una patada en el estomago seguido de varios arañazos y cuchilladas , - dirás seis de seis, y es porqué escúchame bien nunca jamás peleas con una chica enojada, porque terminaras perdiendo seas un villano o no – en cuanto termine de decir eso Maria y Coulson y otros agentes de alto rango se llevaron a los seis antes de que pudieran escaparse

– ¡Esto todavía no acaba Tiger, recuerda ella va a volver y con ella yo !- dijo Kraven tratando de no ser llevado a la fuerza por los guardias – ¡PÚDRETE KRAVEN!- dije antes de que se fuera.

Use mucha energía en darles una paliza, ya de por sí me sentía mal ahora peor, saque mi máscara de mi cara.

Al fin ellos ya no aran más daño, - Ava- volteo y hay está mi papá vivo y de pie muy apenas por la cortada que le hice, corro hacia el tan rápido y le doy un abrazo –¡ papi pensé que nunca te volvería a ver!- le dije en español en ese momento todo mi inglés lo olvide - ¡mi niña!- me quede unos momentos abrazados, estaba feliz, él estaba vivo, - perdón por decirte todo eso yo...- perdóname a mí por dejarte tanto tiempo sola hija – paz eso era lo mejor, pero esos instantes se desaparecieron cuando recordé que mis hermanos estaban muertos, mis lagrimas de alegría se tornaron tristes y empecé a dar llanto – ya pasó Ava todo está bien – dijo mi papá tratando de calmarme – no lo entiendes... Papá mis hermanos murieron p-por mi culpa, e-ellos murieron... N-no despertaron... – y caí al suelo del dolor físico y sentimental, me odio jamás me voy a perdonar – Ava ...- papá no encontró palabras para calmarme.

Lloré como nunca lo hice, mis ojos me ardían, sentía como mi estomago comenzaba a desgarrarse pero no paraba de llorar, de repente sentí como me abrazaron, lo más probable es que fuera papá, pero después otros brazos más y otro dos par más, según yo papá solo tiene dos brazos, abro los ojos y me encuentro en un abrazo grupal con los chicos - ¿Chicos?, ¡ESTÁN VIVOS! – y me uno más a este abrazo y empiezo a llorar ahora por felicidad, después de que nos separamos de aquel abrazo a cada uno le di una patada en el estomago –¡No.. Vuelvan A ... Asustarme ... Así ... De nuevo... Idiotas!- creo que les pegue demasiado fuerte.

–En serio los extrañe ¿cómo es que no murieron? – dije mientras los ayudaba a levantarse - Cuándo desaparecimos nos pasó lo mismo que a ti, nos volvimos invisibles.- dijo Danny, o Dios – Osea que ya lo saben – Si – me contestaron en unísono – bien les tengo que presentar a alguien – y me traje papá quien estaba en una esquina – amigos él es mi papá, Nick Fury, y mi nombre legal es Ava Fury – y los chicos lo saludaron de mano – bien papá ellos son mis hermanos- al fin todo está bien, otro abrazo de grupo nos dimos como una familia.

Ya lo sé soy de lo peor por no actualizar, queridos lectores este es el ultimo capítulo y el siguiente será el epílogo pero desde ahora les advierto que este no será un final común o feliz.


	11. Epílogo

Epílogo

Hola mis queridos lectores, este el ( como el nombre lo dice) el epílogo de "Tal vez ya no conocimos antes", quiero agradecerles a todas la personas que leyeron este humilde Fanfic, también quiero invitarlos a leer mi siguiente novela "Powder of Jewels" secuela de este fanfic.

Una advertencia más, como en el capítulo anterior dije este fanfic no tendrá el típico final cliché.

Solo me queda decir, Ultimate Spiderman no me pertenece, solo soy dueña de mi loca imaginación, oh antes de comenzar les recomiendo que pongan la canción de Say something de Big word ft Chistina Agulera (por cierto esa canción no me pertenece) para dar un poco de ambientación.

Disfruten la historia queridos lectores o y gracias a las personas que comentaron y me dieron ánimos de seguir sobre todo a .

Anónimo

Jbadillodavila

Skull-Shadow-Of-Fire

Sakura

Y uno muy muy especial a SRTD119

Pov Autor.

Las cosas al fin volvieron a la normalidad, o bueno más o menos, dejen darles un pequeño resumen a cerca de lo que pasó hasta el día de hoy viernes.

Después de que Ava derrotara ( con lujo de violencia ) a los seis siniestros al fin se reunió con su familia, acerca de Nigh-mater el Doctor Extraño se encargó de capturarlo y encerrarlo en un lugar donde jamás podría salir ( aparentemente).

Sábado a jueves nuestros héroes la han pasado de maravilla, el domingo ida a los bolos, lunes por la tarde partida de Just Dance, martes fueron a la pizzería, miércoles películas hasta no poder más y el jueves comida con la tía May. Hoy viernes, los chicos no han hecho nada especial a causa de que Ava no fue a la escuela con la excusa de que se sentía mal.

Peter se encontraba en su casillero sacando sus cosas para el fin de semana, cuando encontró a algo fuera de lo usual; era un papel de color verde con letra de mujer lo cual tenía escrito:

Peter

Ven esta noche al salón "Golden and Silver" , la razón es que papá me organizo una pequeña fiesta donde celebraremos mi cumpleaños. No te preocupes por la ropa ya te dejamos un traje en tu casa.

Espero verte puntual a las ocho de la noche.

PD: papá dijo que si no llegas treinta minutos después de las ocho el mismo te traería a rastras desde tu casa hasta el salón.

Ava.

-¡Rayos! olvide el cumpleaños de Ava es hoy, ¿ahora qué le regalo? – Peter preguntó alarmado.

Como sea, nuestro súper héroe arácnido tomo sus cosas lo más rápido posible y se fue corriendo a la misión más difícil de toda su vida hasta ahora... Conseguirle un regalo de cumpleaños a Ava Fury.

Mientras tanto en el Tri-Carier de SHIELD, más específicamente en él área de medicina, y todavía más específicamente en la oficina del doctor Blas, se encontraba el dueño de la misma chocando unos radiografías, cuando en la puerta tocaron- ¡Entre!- dijo el doctor. La persona que tocaba la puerta era nada más y menos que la persona segunda al mando, si me refiero a la agente Hill, pero no estaba vestida con su típico traje de agente tenía puesto un hermoso vestido rojo que llega hasta el suelo.

El doctor dejó sus papeles y tomo vista hacia Hill – Hill ¿cómo se encuentra? Que bella se ve. Por favor tome asiento – seguido de eso la aventó tomo la oferta del doctor – estoy bien gracias, pero quiero hablar con usted de un tema muy especial.- La expresión de la agente decía que esto va en serio, - Claro María, dime ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-.

La agente sospechaba lo que estaba pasando desde hace tiempo solo tenía que confirmarlo – Dime la verdad ¿desde cuándo mi bebé está así?, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sabiéndolo?, ¿Fury lo sabe? ¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste como estaba ella?- las preguntas de María sorprendieron al Doctor – No sé de lo que estás hablando...- pero fue interrumpido por Hill - Tonterías, sabes perfectamente lo que le pasa a la niña de Nicolás, vi sus estados médicos hace unos días y la he notado muy rara estos últimos meces, ahora ¿quieres responder las preguntas? O tengo que ir directamente con el director Fury – a James no le quedó más remedio que responder – según los estudios desde hace hac años, me enteré desde que ella cumplió 12, en cuantos a ti y a Nicolás pensé que ustedes lo sabían desde el día que presenté mi primer reporte médico, sin embargo Ava se encargó de que ustedes supieran.-

María se quedo perpleja, - ¿por qué ella no dejo dejó que nos enteramos? ¿Qué razón tendría para ocultarlo?- Yo lo sé Nick se enteró de esto cuando el la mando a hacer unos estudios a su hija después de la pelea física que tuvieron, él estuvo presente cuando el di el el diagnóstico, según ella ustedes estaban muy ocupados salvando al mundo – la agente quedó impresionada y a la ves se sentía culpable – pobrecita de mi niñita, ella había ocultado todo esto por tener una idea de inocencia – eso no es todo Maria - ¿aún hay más? – y tragó saliva, - Fury planea ayudarla a mejorar- ¿Como?- el Doctor tomo una hoja y escribió, en cuando termino le dio la hoja a María la cual leyó - ¿Otra vez?- dijo la agente con impresión.

Fue un momento de gran revelación para María Hill, claro otro momento importante fue cuando Peter encontró el regalo perfecto para su querida compañera Ava. El regalo no era muy caro, mucho menos muy grande lo que sí tenía es tal vez el mejor cariño posible. Aparte de eso Peter y sus chicos planearon una sorpresa.

Nuestro súper héroe arácnido se encontraba arreglándose para la reunión, estaba nervioso él tenía una meta preparada para esa noche, desde hace meses él tenía un sentimiento hacia su compañera, pero él lo había negado a todos por el temor a ese mismo sentimiento. Sin embargo esa noche cambiara todo, con los acontecimientos de hace una semana él dejó de temerle, ahora tenía en mente ir revelarle ante ella.

Peter ya estaba arreglado, su ropa consistía en un esmoquin negro con una camiseta verde que le habían dejado en su recámara, una corbata plateada, y su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás. – Peter te ves muy bien- dijo la tía May en cuanto la vio – Gracias tía May, YU también te ves hermosa ¿vas a salir con el director Coulson? – May tomo una caja y se la entregó a Peter – No Pete yo voy a ir contigo a la fiesta de Ava, o y esto es un pastel de chocolate con un merengue azul para que lo coman, y no me lo niegues porque que sino lo voy a echar a la basura – esa respuesta dejo anonado a él castaño - ¿cómo?- sí Phil me invitó, aparte conozco a los papas de Ava, su madre está en mi club de lectura - ¿desde cuando conoces a los padres de Ava?- desde que conocí a Phil me los encontré saliendo de la oficina de Phil, son una pareja muy adorable a y por sierto toma el auto porque no quiero que vayas a pie de a esta hora, Phil me recogerá – casi corriendo de la casa le dio las llaves y lo empujó fuera de la casa.

El salón "Golden and Silver" lugar de fiestas más grande y lujoso de New York, con un jardín mas grandes que el central park – Wow- fueron una de las palabras que Parker pudo pronunciar, en la gran puerta del lugar estaban dos agentes de SHIELT escoltando la puerta, estos al ver a Peter lo reconocieron y lo dejaron pasar. Si por dentro era impresionante, el interior del edificio era majestuoso ( y eso que solo era el recibidor, - ¿Peter?- una vos femenina le llamo atención, cruzando las escaleras gigantes una figura fémina lo veía. Era Ava quien vestía un hermoso vestido verde esponjado que llegaba hasta el suelo, con un top de corazón, su cabello café rizado le llega hasta la cintura y un corona lo adornaba, su cara ya no estaba cubierta por sus gafas si no que lo cubría un maquillaje no muy exagerado.

Ellos no dudaron ni un segundo y corrieron el uno hacia el otro, se encontraron a la mitad de las escaleras – te ves muy bien Parker, sin duda elegí el esmoquin correcto- dijo mientras le acomodaba la corbata y después lo abrazaba – gracias, feliz cumpleaños Ava,- se separa de ella - así que tu papá te organizó una gran fiesta – de hecho fue mi mamá, pero vamos al salón y te platico más- Peter le ofreció el brazo para que lo tomará, la cual correspondió, - Sabes sé quién es tu padre, el director de SHIELT, pero no conozco la valiente que se casó con el – dijo Peter Ava solo se limitó a reír y contestar – Tu la conoces, ella es la agente María Hill- ¡¿Maria!?- sí ella, bueno mi mamá es mitad mexicana y ellos tienen la tradición de hacer una "quinceañera" para celebrar el fin de una era de niños y entrar al mundo de los adultos, mamá cree que era necesario esta fiesta, - Ava suspiro - ¿y tú qué piensas?- que es una buena oportunidad para pasar el tiempo con mis amigos y hermanos, bien aquí es – se detuvieron los dos frente a una puesta tan grande como la entrada, al abrirla el interior contaba con 20 adolescentes todos vestidos elegantemente mientras comían alguna de las ricas golosinas o bailaban al ritmo de la música – los adultos están entro salón por si te lo preguntabas – dijo Ava antes de tomar la mano de Peter y entrar gritando –¡ MIREN QUIEN LLEGÓ GENTE!- y en eso todos se aproximaron ir con ellos.

Peter no conocía a ninguna de las personas que los rodeaban, pero al fin se encontró con los chicos y la verdadera fiesta inicio, bailaron de todo, comieron mucho, recurrente mente Fury aparecía por la habitación para verificar si todo estaba bien, hubo un momento en que Peter se canso y fue hacia un balcón que daba la vista hacia el gran jardín – ¿Disfrutas de la vista?- si es muy linda, al igual que tú – no sé de dónde nuestro súper héroe saco la fuerza para decirse lo – gracias,¿ te diviertes con mis otros amigo?s – si son divertidos- solo termino y decir eso y entraron en un silencio incómodo.

No fue hasta que pasaron 5 minutos y Ava habló – Peter yo sé que te debo respuestas a cierta preguntas que no te he contestado, así si tienes alguna pregunta es el momento para decirla -, era obvio que si tenía preguntas así que comenzó – si, yo platique con algunos y me dijeron que te conocen desde niña ¿como es que ellos si te recuerdan?- una pregunta bastante incomoda fue esa – ellos son hijos de grandes generales y agentes súper especiales que son amigos de mis papas, y además según nuestro padres debíamos conocernos porque según en un futuro formaremos parte del siguiente SHIELT, en cambio ustedes chicos no tenían un papel fijo en SHIELT, por eso les borraban la memoria sobre mí para que no corrieran peligro en saber de la existencia de la siguiente White Tiger e hija de Nicolás Fury y María Hill de Fury, ¿cuál es la siguiente pregunta?- a pesar de que le costaba asimilar la información a Peter, este prosiguió - ¿qué significa quinceañera?- significa quince años de edad, la que yo tengo ahora- ¡.tienes quince años?!- dijo Peter impresionado – ¿no lo sabias?- No yo pensaba que eras de mi edad pero bueno persigamos ¿cómo fue aquel verano que pasamos juntos? – una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Ava – fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida, valió la pena que la bruja esa que me fecundaba aquel entonces me castigará y me dejara en esa casa, me acuerdo que te conocí en cuando por accidente tu cometa se metió en mi casa- Ava se rió un poco – tenias tanto miedo de entrar a la casa por cómo lucía que te fuiste corriendo a la casa del frente, me diste pena y tome tu cometa para devolvértela esa noche, subí a tu cuarto y por accidente te desperté, total terminamos ablando y abatir de ese día nos juntábamos para ir a jugar, fue el mejor verano que yo pude tener.- la fémina le tomó la mano a Peter.

Era el momento, Peter iba a decirle a Ava lo que él sentía, claro que cuando abrió la boca Ava le ganó – Peter ahora yo te quiero confesar algo, es algo que me pasa desde hace mucho tiempo, los chicos ya lo saben pero fue porque papá les dijo pero yo quería decírtelo, esto es difícil pero yo estoy en...- pero no termino de completar su frase porque Peter la tomo de los hombros y la beso, no en la frente en los los labios, esto tomo desprevenida a Ava pero eso no le molesto se dejó llevar por qué en el fondo de su corazón ella lo deseaba.

Ambos maldiciendo el oxígeno tuvieron que separase, - yo también estoy enamorado de ti- dijo Peter. La cara de Ava estaba por un momento con una sonrisa pero cambio en un segundo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se escondió en el pecho de Peter mientras soltaba un pequeño lamento.

Gente ahora sí recomiendo poner la canción.

-P-perdoname Peter yo también estoy enamorada de ti- impactado Peter preguntó –Pero ¿por qué lloras?- de un momento a otro respiro fuerte la pobre y dijo – Me voy a morir Peter si me quedo en New York- ¿qué hacer en ese momento?. Peter estaba confundido y con todo esto lo único que pudo hacer es abrazarla, cuando al fin se calmo Ava se separó de él arácnido para secarse las lágrimas, - El talismán de jade es un recipiente lleno de poder que suelta gran fuerza a su poseedor, aunque el poder puede ser usado no todos los dueños de tiene el físico necesario para que el cuerpo no se carcoma, yo-yo no soy tan fuerte y gracias a eso estoy muy débil- en eso Peter le puso una mano en su hombro – Pero ¿por qué te tienes que ir si te vez muy bien?- para contestar eso Ava se soltó de castaño y jaló su pelo dejando ver una melena blanca – Papá quiere enviarme a un lugar donde puedan ayudarme a mejorar, sin embargo eso está en el otro lado del mundo y tengo que dejar el equipo -.

Es muy triste cuando te enteras que la persona que amas se podría morir, y es muy difícil decidir entre tenerla cerca y verla morir o dejarla ir para que viva pero tal vez no volvería a ver. Peter decidió dejarla ir porque la ama – y entonces ¿ahora qué hacemos? - pues yo me voy a primera hora mañana, y quedan para eso 14 horas ¿quisieras ser mi novio por ese tiempo?- para contestarle le dio otro beso – lo tomaré como un sí -.

Recordando de repente Peter sacó de su saco una cajita plateada – casi lo olvido feliz cumpleaños de nuevo - a abrir la caja una pulsera de tobillo plateada con una piedra de jade natural y otra de Esmeralda – es hermosa Peter – deja y te la pongo - tomo la caja y se incoo tipo propuesta de matrimonio cosa que no debió hacer porque en ese mismo instante Fury se apareció por la puerta viendo una supuesta propuesta de matrimonio, al momento de decir algo unas manos femeninas lo detuvieron – déjalos mi amor, el solo le está poniendo una pulsera a su novia – dijo la agente Hill - ¡¿su novia?! Si tan solo tiene quince – déjala disfrutar un rato antes de que se vaya, dale ese regalo amor, mañana si quieres podrás enviar a Peter a la antártica para contar todas las plumas de cada pingüino, pero ahora déjala disfrutar de su primer novio y tal vez ultimo novio – Nick recapacito y decidió dejarlos e irme con su esposa, ya mañana el se encargaría de hablar con Spiderman.

Mientras tanto con los tórtolos decidieron disfrutar de las siguientes horas de novios, todos cambiaron de trajes a algo para mojarme y empezaron una pelea de agua y llego lo que era una piscina llena de espuma llamada "cremusy" para terminar bien la noche una foto con todos los presentes fue tomada y un último beso fue dado.

Tanto como es el cerrar los ojos importante para dormir, también lo es importante para despertar como cuando Ava despertó en el avión privado por sus hermanas – Ava querida llegamos- pero habría los ojos no siempre es lo mejor – me siento mal – una chica pelirroja sé hacerlo para tomarle la temperatura - ¡LLAMEN A TIO, AVA ESTÁ MAL!- la respiración se le iba y sus ojos se empezaban a tornar verdes. De repente sintió como alguien la cargaba y corría rápidamente, cuando recobró la vista lo vio – T-Tio T'achala -.

Ahora solo la luna podría salvarla.

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Por leer y terminar la historia, tal vez algunos están como ¡¿POR QUE DEMONIOS DEJAS LA HISTORIA ASÍ!?, todo se sabrá en el siguiente fanfic que será muy pronto estrenado.

Gracia nuevamente les agradece

Princesadelinvierno.


End file.
